


Pattern

by itneverleftyou



Series: bethyl prompt table [2]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV show)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pure and total fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itneverleftyou/pseuds/itneverleftyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth can't sleep and finds herself contently watching someone else sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pattern

She liked watching him while he slept, watching the way his face smoothed out and he had a moment of peace. Only sometimes, though, because most of the time he would only half-fall asleep. She’d move and his eyes would be open in an instant, on guard even when it’s not his turn to be. But tonight, he was in the kind of deep sleep that allowed her to creep on him. For her to brush her fingers through his hair as she kept guard for him.

 

Beth scooted back, carefully making sure she didn’t knock into him as her fingertips danced down his face softly, barely there. A whisper of fingertips against his cheeks, his nose. Tracing patterns down his neck to his chest. He grunted in his sleep and she jerked her hand back, afraid that she woke him up but a light snore let her know that he was still in dreamland.

 

It amazed her that she could feel this way about someone. That she was a walking cliche, staying awake just to watch someone sleep but here she was and it made her heart clench in that way that let her know she was definitely in love. 

 

She hadn’t said the words yet, nor had he. But she knew it. She knew it in their glances and secret smiles. The way his fingertips brushed against hers just before he took her hand, the way he spoke up for her when everyone was still unsure if she was strong enough for this world. She knew it from the way he would hug her from behind and wouldn’t give into the insecurities that she knew lingered beneath every layer of himself.

Daryl Dixon was an incredible man and she got to watch him sleep. Beth smiled as he rolled closer toward her, his arm sliding around her waist. She was sure he was still asleep until he pulled her flush against himself and his eyes opened.

 

"Can’t sleep, feel ya’ lookin’ at me." He mumbled, sleep lacing every inch of his words. She couldn’t feel guilty, not completely, when she got to witness this side of him. "We need’ta sleep." Daryl grunted at her, his hand rubbing her side gently. She felt herself giving in, pliable under his touch and whereas moments before, she wasn’t tired enough for sleep; she could feel her eyelids growing heavy. He muttered something softly, already on his way back to dreamworld and she could only remember the way his fingers brushed gentle things against her hip as she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Another drabble to add to this set. I now have three different prompt tables that I will be working from for this series. None of them really go together, unless otherwise stated. Hope you bethylers enjoy it! Also, find me over [ here](http://shemightbeoneofus.tumblr.com/), if you want to be friends or talk bethyl or anything else at all! 
> 
> A big thanks to Rissa for reading over this drabble, despite this not being her favorite ship on the planet. You're my booski. :)


End file.
